Obliviate (drarry ver)
by reyincoloro
Summary: En medio del pasillo, Draco explotó. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, de otro modo moriría de angustia. Pero no todo sale como planeaba o, como se suponía que planeaba. Así que sin más, hechizó al pelinegro.


**Los personajes manipulados son propiedad absoluta de J. K. Rowling.****  
****N/a:** A continuación del título (Obliviate), dice: Drarry ver. Eso, básicamente, se debe a que la versión original (también creada por mí, eh) de la trama era Dramione, pero como quería también experimentarlo de este modo, aquí yacen las consecuencias...**  
**

* * *

-Me siento _tan_ enfermo… -declaró al pelinegro a mitad de pasillo. En el rostro del rubio se dibujó una mezcla de angustia y disgusto; y a cada palabra, esta se profundizaba.  
Suspiró aliviado. Por fin lo había dicho, ya no estaba solo. Medio rió por la ironía de la situación.  
-_Vos_ me hacés sentir tan enfermo- arrastró asqueado el joven Malfoy. Harry se extrañó ante la declaración de este. No comprendía si Draco, como usualmente hacía, intentaba degradarlo, hacerlo sentir nada o…

-Es como si una fuerza… No. Es como si el peso de tu magia me aplastara las costillas- El de lentes no hizo más que admirar la mueca de asco al pronunciar palabra por palabra. No comprendía nada de lo que este otro le decía. De hecho, tampoco entendía por qué el Slytherin le decía aquello.  
Y, por cierto, Draco tampoco sabía; estaba tanto o un poco más sorprendido que Harry, pero intentaba exitosamente disimularlo. Así era él. El aparentar cosas que no eran, se le daba de diez. Y justamente por eso se sentía tan mal, porque ya estaba harto de todo, estaba harto de ocultarse.  
-Vos- escupió el rubio, aproximándose a su odiado destinatario. –Tenías que ser vos, Potter- continuó, mientras repiqueteaba el pecho del mencionado, haciéndolo brincar hacia atrás de la sorpresa. La repugnancia que el rubio era casi palpable, por lo que indignado, Harry preguntó:  
-Draco, pero qué…- ¿dices? ¿Sucede? Já. Siquiera él lo sabía.  
Draco lo cortó al instante. Todavía no acababa, tenía aún más que decir, muchísimo más.

Se irguió lo más que pudo, para poder mirar a Harry por lo alto, desde unos centímetros más arriba, presumiéndole su supuesta superioridad. Respiró hondo y continuó:  
-Duele. Duele tanto- su voz se redujo a susurros llenos de melancolía, por lo que Harry arqueó ambas cejas.  
-Cuando te veo, yo… Yo, a veces… A veces incluso siento que voy a explotar, siento que… -Y al decirlo se sujetó con fuerza la parte izquierda de la túnica por la zona del pecho, como si quisiera arrancársela. El dolor era insoportable. Lucía perdido, desolado. Cada palabra que decía, era más para sí que para el Gryffindor ante él.

Creía que, de ese modo, diciéndolo, por fin sería capaz de aceptarlo, que por fin sería capaz de creerlo.  
Draco se veía terrible. De pronto Harry notó lo deteriorado que se veía últimamente; pudo destacar las marcadísimas ojeras del rubio, y el gris tan acuosamente y a la vez sustancial de sus ojos.

- Y todo por vos- Draco nuevamente frunció el ceño, mirándolo ahora directamente a sus centellantes ojos verdes.- Potter.- escupió sin más, haciendo a este por fin enfurecer.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?- dijo, empujando al rubio por los hombros. Estaba al tope, ya no lo soportaba.  
Draco cayó desconcertado al suelo. Miró al moreno desde abajo, imitando la irónica sonrisa que el recién caído solía obsequiarle. -¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirle a tu padre o…?-  
-¡Que te calles, estúpido!- totalmente fuera de sí, se puso de pié en un salto. Sacó la varita y lo apuntó.  
-¿Te sale lo _muggle_ cuando estás caliente? ¿Eh, Potter?- rió entre dientes triunfante ante la reacción errante de Harry.  
La respiración del león se agitaba con rapidez. Estaba enojadísimo. Y seguía sin saber a qué iba todo aquello.  
Así que sacó también la varita. No planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el otro lo apuntaba con aire altanero.

Mientras tanto, el joven Malfoy se desquebrajaba por dentro. Un dolor punzante le recorrió desde la garganta hasta el estómago. Se sentía vacío, tan vacío que dolía. Pero también se sentía lleno, rebalsando de magia ajena, y eso lo enfurecía aún más.  
Era extraño para él sentirse así. Su pecho se llenaba de una presión inexistente que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar, con matarlo cada vez que pensaba o veía al pelinegro. Y le asqueaba tanto… Le asqueaba sentirse así y también sentirse así por Harry. No entendía nada, incluso a veces creía delirar.

Muchas veces intentó plantearse y/o adivinar qué era este dolor tan atroz en su pecho. Y muchas veces también, dedujo que estaba enamorado, ¿pero enamorado de quién? Y a su vez una imagen del chico Potter paseándose por los corredores se le aparecía. ¿Enamorado de Potter? ¿Enamorado de Harry Potter? Imposible. Nunca. Él odiaba a Harry, lo odiaba tanto que su pecho rebozaba de angustia al imaginárselo siquiera.

Su estómago daba vuelcos ante tales sentimientos. Eran tan fuertes, tan puros y tan…prohibidos. No sentía exactamente mariposas, sino que un revoltijo de diferentes insectos pellizcándole por dentro, carcomiéndoselo cual carroña.

Suspiró, intentando restaurar su respiración y, antes de que el moreno reaccionara, sin pensarlo dos veces dijo: _Obliviate.  
_Y tras un sutil movimiento de muñeca, apuntando entre medio de los ojos del muchacho, se relajó por completo. O quizás todo lo contrario.

Ahora Harry yacía inconsciente a mitad del corredor. Lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastró hacia un muro. Vagamente intentó peinarlo sin finalmente obtener un buen resultado y acomodó sus gafas también.  
Con la mano derecha, arrodillado frente al Gryffindor, Draco acunó la mejilla de este.  
A diferencia del rubio, Harry tenía una temperatura normal. Templada, dulce, reconfortante… No sabía siquiera describirlo, ya que era muy diferente a la suya.  
Con toda la delicadeza y ternura del mundo, se aproximó a su tan odiado contrincante y besó su frente. Dejando allí el rastro de un amor que jamás podría admitir, que jamás podría abandonar.

Porque, por más que él no quisiera, esa tan asfixiante sensación nunca se iría, estaría eternamente en ello. Sí, siempre.  
Frustrado ascendió y se sacudió la túnica, deshaciéndose de la inexistente mugre que lo cubría. Deshaciéndose del secreto que contó y jamás nadie podría recordar.  
Se puso en marcha hacia el Gran comedor, ya casi era hora de la cena. Dejando a Harry detrás, donde pronto alguno de sus amigos lo encontraría, donde él nunca sabría el porqué de su estadía.


End file.
